White Memories
by TokiG
Summary: They didn't know about Magical Girls. They lived an oblivious life away from that. Kyouko and Sayaka now together not only as the best of friends but as a couple for over 2 years knew that they would be together forever, just as always wanted... but when Kyuubey shows up and leads them down the path of magical girls what will happen? Will they be torn apart by reality?
1. Chapter 1

2 years ago...  
Sakura Kyouko:-  
This was probably the first time I was waiting for someone for this long. 10 minutes! I could feel my cheeks growing as red as my hair. But this was worth the wait. Sayaka... she was going to reply to me today. About my feelings... about everything. I clenched my eyes tightly shut. Shit... why was I so nervous. The flick of her blue hair flashed in my memory. Her smile and her bright personality had made my days as a tramp just that much better...  
"Kyouko!" I blinked my eyes open and my head shot up to see Sayaka, still in school uniform panting as she walked towards me. "Sorry... I was late wasn't I..." she casted her eyes downwards looking away.

I quickly stood up and tried to keep my composure, "Yar, you were... I was waiting here for ten freggin' minutes..." Sayaka didn't look up and I couldn't help but smile, too innocent. "Whatever Sayaka that doesn't matter... so long as you're here now..." I whispered the last part softly blushing and looking away. Sayaka smiled and bit her lip. Fuck~~ So adorable! I looked to the sky and tried to force my heart from my throat back down to my chest, calm down Kyouko, calm the heck down. I flicked my red fringe out of my eyes and fixed a strong stare onto her. "So...? your...your answer from yesterday?"

"I..." Sayaka gulped, her face growing into a deep beetroot colour "I thought about it long and hard Kyouko..."

I nodded with eagerness without realising it.

"I... I've always thought you as a good friend..."

Oh shit no not the friend talk...

"and you were always there for me..."

My heart was already sinking to the bottom of my boots and my body felt so cold. Fuck damnnit! I thought... tears were coming to my eyes, my broken heart...

"I never realised you thought of me in that way..."

I looked dejectly away, I knew what was coming, the refusal the embarrassment... I glared at the passerby leaf.

"as I never realised I thought of you in that way too..."

I told you s-...wait what? I looked up shocked, no way... Sayaka did she just say that...Sayaka softly pushed a loose lock of hair away from her face and smiled shyly. "Kyouko... my answer to your question is... yes"

I blinked a few times. I even pinched my hand from behind my back to reassure myself it was real and it hurt like hell so... it was true... Sayaka.. the Sayaka of my dreams just said she'd go out with me. My face split into a smile bigger than my face and I bared my fangs in joy as I ran towards her.

"SAYAKA!"

I embraced her tightly, her soft scent of fruity shampoo welcomed me and her blue hair brushed my cheek. How could one be any happier than this... my life was no longer bleak with no light... no... Sayaka was my light, and will forever be my light for as long as I will live. I promised myself that the day she confessed her feelings for me. The day I felt the world would never end.

-A/N

Second KyouSaya fanfic guys :D hope you like~ please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

2 Years Later…

Miki Sayaka—

"Kyouko" I called out.

I saw her red ponytail flick as she looked up and smiled. I waved and kept the present hidden behind my back as I ran forward. She stood up, her hands in her pocket and a pocky sticking loosely out of her mouth. As I came closer I slowed down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes… I needed to calm my heart down… but just when I was going to open my eyes I felt the soft touch of her lips on mine and my eyes shot open as Kyouko planted a simple kiss.

"Happy 2nd year Anniversary Sayaka…" she whispered wrapping her arms around me and grinning her crooked grin.

I blushed and pouted "No fair Kyouko! I was going to surprise you with-"

"This?" Kyouko held up the present in her hand and smiled in a sinister manner.

"Kyouko! Give it back! I wanted to surprise you! No fairrr!"

"Ahahaha Sayaka you've always been slow aye?"

"SAKURA KYOUKO!"

Kyouko laughed and sat down with the present and looked at eagerly like a hungry dog. I smiled to myself, Kyouko had been the best thing that happened in my life… and the fact she was in my embrace was just that much more amazing. She opened it quickly not caring for the wrapping and pulled out a small necklace, ruby inside it was in the shape of an egg and had gold vines wrapping around it.

"I have a blue one…" I blushed as I took out mine from around the neck, almost identical only blue in colour.

I could see Kyouko's face turn red as she coughed a few times, "T…Thanks…" For two years we hadn't had anything 'couply' and when I saw this I knew it would be perfect… despite the price. I smiled as she locked the clasp and gazed at the pendant.

"Well!" Kyouko sprung up and stretched her arms before looking over her shoulder at me, "Time to start our special date today!" she grinned and started heading off her hands behind her head. I got up and smiled to myself before running over and grabbing her hand. Today we were going to have th best day of our lives.

…

"Sayaka~~ I wanna eat more~!" Kyouko complained as we left the takoyaki stall.

"Kyouko…" I sighed and face palmed myself, "You had 16 takoyaki balls and 2 packets of pocky…"

"Y'knw how tramps are!" she pouted and looked away, "No food yeh? No…money…"

I shifted uncomfortably as we walked down the path, this topic was the only topic we still couldn't discuss without any discomfort… My parents were rich enough to send me here to study and live by myself… but Kyouko… her parents weren't in this world anymore and with her drunk abusive father wasting all their money on alcohol before he passed away she was left with nothing. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kyouko snarl.

"Cmon Kyouko, I'll treat you to ice cream" I laughed trying to uplift the mood.

She didn't reply and looked to the ground, her amber eyes flaring. I sighed… Kyouko… one day… I'll bring you to live with me… I'll protect you.

"I don't want you always buying me stuff… it makes it seem like I'm going out with you for the money…" she grumbled.

I stopped walking and stared off into the distance, "Kyouko… did you see that…?

"Hah?! Sayaka! We were talking about something serious and you fuck-" Kyouko's eyes widened.

In the distance there was a young boy tottering as though he was drunk and heading out onto the road. My eyes widened and I darted.

"SAYAKA!" I heard Kyouko shout but I couldn't hear anything properly, that boy… he was going to be hit! I had to save him. In the distance a truck was speeding towards him, the driver talking on his mobile in a serious manner. No! I ran faster, my lungs aching for air and I jumped.

Kyouko skidded in her tracks her eyes widening and her mouth opened to a loud scream "SAYAKAAAA!"

Felt the boy's body in my grasps as I fell away from the road and landed heavily onto the gravel. The truck sped past without realising and I lay there panting, hugging the little boy close. I felt sharp pains in my shoulder and cheek when suddenly I heard Kyouko's gasps.

"Sayaka, no Sayaka…? Sayaka! Are you ok? Fuck… are you ok…?" I felt the warm arms of Kyouko pick me up softly and I snuggled into her jacket.

"I…Is…the boy ok?" I whispered looking up at her.

I saw Kyouko's distraught face and her eyes filled with worry, "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted her voice cracking, "why are you so reckless?! You could've gotten hit! I…" her voice faltered, "I could've lost you…" I felt the warmth in her words and smiled, wincing slightly.

"I'll never leave you Kyouko… I promise…" suddenly we heard a groan from the boy and I sat up quickly to see he rolled over, unconscious.

Kyouko walked over to the boy and crouched down "Hey… oi kiddio… oi!"

Wincing I came towards him, "He… He's unconscious… let's call the police Kyouko… he seems lost…"

"What the fuck was he doing on the road" Kyouko muttered as she got out her cellphone.

"Wait…" I paused as I stared at his neck, "What's…What's that…?" I pointed to the strange black mark on his neck. Kyouko stared at it a while, a confused expression on her face.

"Uh… the kid got a tattoo…?" she said jokingly.

"Kyouko!" I snapped before looking at it again… it looked grotesque… what could it be…

"It's a witch's kiss"

Kyouko and I swivelled around to see a strange figure looking at us. Its red eyes gleaming in the now darkening sky, stepping out of the shadows it revealed a pure white body with long ears and gold rings suspended around them.

"I…Is that deformed rabbit talking to us…? Kyouko snarled as she outstretched her arm in front of me to protect me. I was lost for words, what was that thing…? Like Kyouko said it looked like a deformed rabbit… I held onto her jacket shaking slightly.

"That boy will continue to attempt suicide so long as that kiss is on his neck" the creature continued in its sing-song voice, "Unless someone kills the witch"

"What kind of shitty nonsense is that?!" Kyouko snapped, "I don't know what the fuck you are but stay away from Sayaka and this kid you got that?"

"Wh…Who are you?" I asked staring into the blood red eyes.

"I'm Kyuubey" the creature stated simply, "and I can help you save that boy,"

A/N-

Kyuubey comes D: disaster! Hope you guys like so far~ please leave reviews 8D much appreciated~


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Kyouko-**

What was this shit… Whatever it was it didn't smell good and I knew how to smell danger. I took one cautious step back towards Sayaka, protecting her with my arm.

"I don't care if you can save the boy, but you seem pretty fucked up…"

"Fine" replied Kyuubey, "you're choice if you wish the boy to die.

I bit my lip, could I trust this thing…? No, it was against my instincts to… yet…

"Kyouko…" I looked down at Sayaka, "we can't let this boy die… we have to try something…" she whispered, her face desperate.

My heart was torn into two halves, the emotional side told me to believe in Sayaka… the other was my instinct. I chose my emotional side.

"Fine… how do we kill this god damned witch anyway?"

Kyuubey remained emotionless but his voice suggested otherwise, "I'll take you to the witch! Follow me!"

"What about the boy?" I heard Sayaka say weakly.

Kyuubey looked around at us "he'll be ok so long as he's unconscious"

As soon as Kyuubey turned away I leaned down to look at Sayaka, into her soft sea-blue eyes, "Sayaka… are you sure…? You want to trust this… this creature?"

She took a glance back at the unconscious figure and looked back at me while smiling her radiant smile that captured my heart, "we can't leave that boy alone right?"

I sighed and smiled, "you and your fucked up morality…"

"You guys coming?" Kyuubey called out.

I slid my hand into Sayaka's, "I'll never let this hand go…" I whispered.

Sayaka nodded and squeezed back as she got up and we followed Kyuubey into the dark abyss.

**~~A little later~~**

"I can sense it"

"Sense what?" I said harshly as Kyuubey trotted around.

"The witch," Kyuubey turned its red eyes towards us, "It's inside this portal"

"What portal…?" Sayaka asked squinting to see, "I don't see anything different, it's just a normal alley way"

"Follow me"

Kyuubey turned and walking into the alleyway only to disappear.

"Wha-" Sayaka gasped. I glared at the invisible wall… something wasn't right… but I wasn't the type to go back on my word so I held Sayaka's hand one more time for reassurance before jumping in. It didn't feel any different… until I opened my eyes.

The world around had changed, things looked distorted. Strange images were floating around, abstract colours. I began to feel dizzy and toppled slightly before Sayaka grabbed hold of me.

"Kyouko!"

"I'm ok…" I tried to smile as best as I could to reassure Sayaka, she had to be just as scared as I was.

"This witch isn't too powerful"

I swivelled around to see Kyuubey rested on top of a mound of strangely coloured substance. I growled.

"What did you lead us here for…"

"Like I said" Kyuubey licked its paw, "you need to destroy this witch to get the boy back"

"How?" Sayaka protested "This… This thing doesn't seem even real! We don't have any weapons to defend ourselves!"

Kyuubey paused and stared a while sending chills down my spine… why did it seem like that thing didn't have a soul… "You aren't supposed to defend yourselves in this state"

"What…?" Sayaka faltered.

"You have to be magical girls"

There was silence before I started to laugh, "M…Magical girls that shit said ahahahahahaha! Now I know this is a joke! Ahahahaa hilarious!" my laughs echoed the strange world.

"This is no joke Sakura Kyouko…"

I stopped laughing.

"And if you don't make a contract with me, the witch will start to attack… y'see it's already found out you're here"

Sayaka's eyes widened and I furrowed my eyebrows. I could sense it, though I wasn't a magical girl or some crap like that I could tell that the atmosphere had changed and so had Sayaka, she grabbed onto my sleeve as she trembled.

"Kyouko…"

"Don't worry Sayaka" I gritted my teeth "I'll protect you…"

Just as those words left my lips I felt a strong impact and I was thrown to a wall on the opposite side.

"KYOUKO!"

"Shit… what the fuck…" I winced as I pulled myself up only to see a deformed monster dancing in front of me, its armlike structures flailing and wavering. My mouth gaped open, what… what in the world were these things…?

"KYOUKO!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Sayaka, being held up by the neck by the monster, her face was contorted with pain as she struggled for air.

"SAYAKA!" I tried to run towards her but was blown back by another explosion that caused more impact to my already scarred legs. I felt weak and my legs shook, no! Not Sayaka… I felt desperation yet my body wouldn't respond, "you can't take Sayaka away from me…"

I heard continued gasping and screams from Sayaka and I felt tears lurch into my eyes, this wasn't happening. It was a dream… It was a dream… I had to get up but why couldn't I?

"Kyouko! The contract!"

My eyes snapped open and the tears from the corners of my eyes fell.

"Make a contract with me otherwise Sayaka will die in the world of the witch and nothing will remain about her in the real world!"

No… remain… of the past two years…? Those years of heaven… wiped out… Sayaka… my love… no…

I hardened my glare on the witch and hardened my heart, I didn't know what I was getting myself into but for Sayaka, I'd do anything.

"KYUUBEY!" I shouted, "I'LL BECOME A MAGICAL GIRL! I'LL MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU!"

And at that moment I swore I saw Kyuubey smile and I felt a strange feeling fill my chest as I was elevated. Sudden pain came and I tried to scream but no sound would come out and I was dropped to the floor. Something warm was in my hand as I got up and my clothes had somehow morphed.

"No fucking way…" I muttered, my eyes wide.

My clothes had transformed into a red cloak with frills around the rim and a nice ruby coloured skirt and brown boots to match. In my hand was a small gem, a red colour glowing brightly.

"Kyouko! Quickly! Sayaka is in danger!"

I swivelled around to see Sayaka being thrown down as the monster advanced onto her injured body.

"Oh no you don't!" my body moved on its own and somehow it seemed to know what to do. I jumped high and was shocked to find a large spear in my hands. I landed on the monster and stabbed the back before jumping back.

It made a large squealing noise as it looked around at me, "Yeah! Come at me! You ugly piece of shit!" I beared my fangs in a sneer, "Let's see what you can do"

I attacked it without thinking, I found that my "weapon" also could change into a chain with the spearhead at the end and I swung it around to whiplash at the monster. I continued to drive the monster away from Sayaka until finally with a final scream it exploded and released a black orb as the world around us dissolved.

I immediately ran over to Sayaka and crouched down, her eyes barely open she looked at me before muttering "Kyouko… you look pretty cool"

"Hee" I smiled sheepishly, "Yah think…? And you ok? That witch's gone now… don't worry" and I stroked her messy blue hair.

"Good job Kyouko" said that familiar voice.

I looked up to see Kyuubey in its mouth was that black orb, the remnants of the witch. Kyuubey tossed the orb to me.

"You'll need this"

"Why?" I held the orb up to the light.

"You need to revitalise your little soul gem there"

I looked down at my hands and saw the small red gem glittering in the dark, "this… what is this…?"

"It's your special Soul Gem Kyouko, it makes you a magical girl and hunting witches like this is your job. That black orb is the Grief Seed"

"Grief…Seed…?"

"If you don't use that on your soul gem it will become damaged and you won't be able to use it anymore"

I nodded and instinctively held my Soul Gem near the Grief Seed and watched it be absorbed. I didn't know why… even after saving Sayaka my heart did not rest and was constantly nervous. But also I felt special for protecting Sayaka… maybe… I can protect her for the rest of my life like this… This Magical Girl thing may not be too bad.

A/N-

Noooo Kyouko's a magical girl what will happen when she knows the truth? Hope you guys like~ please review and fav or follow~ many thanksss


End file.
